wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wing's Surprise
MERRY CHRISTMAS WINGS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! -From your favorite wiki Left to right; bottom to top: Princess Daydream, Solusreona (by Joy Ang), Tar, Celest (by Pearl336), Sludge (by Pearl336), Stardrop (by Pearl336), Coral, Flurry (by Rainbow the Fusion), |Northstar, Fogdash, Dawn (by Joy Ang), Islingr (base from DA), Snow Lily, Blitz (base from DA), Yochu (Sunburn aSandSkyHybrid), Solluna (base from DA), Good Fortune (Base by Rime the IceWing), |Finch, Otter, Seaviper, Lanternfish, Bloodmoon, Sei, Darkeyes, Nightpainter, Devyn, Gull, |Oldsquaw, Gemma (base by Joy Ang), Alyssia, Sparrow, can't figure out who this is,|Meta, Tuatara. |Peak, Acacia, Feather (Base from DA), |Maraichi, Awe, |Cyan, Synesthesia, Vestige. Thank you so much for all the hard work you have put into this wiki Wings. Thank you for keeping this place up and running. This is truly wone of the best wikis I have ever seen and is the most developed too. If I could, I would give this wiki an honor award and give it a shout out to the world so other WoF fans can join. Again, thank you so much!!! -AvalonCat Hi Wings!! Thank you so much for what you’ve done for this wiki- you’ve done so much. You’re really nice/friendly, and I swear when you first asked me to do an art trade when I first joined I nearly died xD. I was so overjoyed that an admin liked my art enough to do an art trade. Also you’re balancing the wiki and college and that’s super impressive?? Especially as an admin like woah that’s pretty cool. Oh and a job too can’t forget that. I know this isn’t top-notch writing, but just know that you’re super awesome and have done so much good to this wiki <3 ~INFINITY!! Dear Wings, I want to take a few moments and just thank you for all the hard work you've done on this wiki. Thanks to you, this wiki isn't just a place where users can post their characters and fanfictions. This is a for-real community, dedicated to creativity, friendship, and of course, Wings of Fire. I may not know you that well, but I do know you've been super helpful in organizing, fixing, and running the fanon wiki, and that's a pretty big accomplishment! You are amazing! Again, thank you for all that you do. I hope you have a very merry holiday season! ~ Sincerely, Jade ;) Hello Wings, thanks for being on the wiki, you are very cool and helpful to everyone. I just wanted to thank you ~Sparrow Sorry, this isn't very long, but I'd like to say a short thank you to what you have done for the wiki and helping out around the Fandom. You are one of the best and most resourceful/helpful users I have ever met. Merry Christmas, Wings!! Ps- drew you something :333 ~Jarkie/Jark Hey there, Wings you're like the only adult on this wiki. Which really helps to control the crazies (Like me and a few other dragons.) Remember we appreciate all your hard work to keep this wiki top notch!! I've looked at other fanon wikis and they are just AWFUL! If you want an honest opinion on this wiki I'd say 10000000/10 because of your amazing work. Thank you... -Greatwhinter707 (Greta) Dear Wings, Hi, it's Dreaming (ADragonDreaming686). Honestly when I joined this wiki I was super intimidated by you cuz admin and all that, but you've always been really super nice to me and to everyone, or at least that's what I've seen. This is really the only wiki I'm on, but I can really see that you're the one who keeps this wiki running, and have been for a long time. Thank you for putting your time into this wiki and making it into what it is today: a safe and fun place to geek out about dragons <3 ~Dreaming Dear Wings, Okay, I'm not good with thank you messages, but I'll give it a shot. Thank you for all you do for this wiki, it is more than I could ever realized, especially since ''you are in collage! Like, how do you have this much time for this wiki?!? ''You answer all my questions, and are very helpful.66 Merry Christmas, Wings! - Coral Dear Wings, I don't know you that well, but I know you work hard for this wikia. The time I asked a question, you promptly answered, and small things can make me happy. This place has pleased me to no end, and this is because of you. Thank you and Merry Christmas ~Cloud the Icewing Happy Holidays, Wings!I may not know you very well, but you are extremely active and help the wiki grow to its full potential. Things you do, like the newsletters and tribe contests, always put a smile on my face. Thank you for being here for all of us when we need you. <3 ~Stoat(bramble)~ Dear Wings, Thank you for everything you've done! you've helped me a lot! (I'm not too good at this lol) Merry Christmas! and thank you! (P.S thx for helping me upload pics :) heres a little gift from me to you ^-^) ~TheTwixCat Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public